


Three Nights

by Twinklette



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Being Tested, Continuous Dream, Dream Demon, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Lust, Nightmares, Temptation, fears, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklette/pseuds/Twinklette
Summary: In the darkness, I felt his presence before he revealed himself.





	1. First Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had a dream that spanned three nights in a row where my husband came to me as a Demon in my sleep. It was bizarre so I had to write it down.

_In the darkness, I felt his presence before he revealed himself._

_I was not shocked when I felt the hand gently place itself in the small of my waist above my hip bone, nor did the hand wrapping around my shoulder jolt me as it should have. As I lay on my side facing away from the stranger, I did feel fear. Fear as to how my room was infiltrated so silently when I usually wake up to the doorknob turning. Fear that I had in fact been alone when I last closed my eyes, yet in the fear there was confusion. Where there should be concern of being harmed, the touch was firm and gentle. Where powerful hands should have dug into my sides they instead smoothed along the blankets covering my body, as if coaxing me from my sleep. Frozen, I waited for his touch to show ill intent but it never did._

_His thumb kneaded at my shoulder as his other hand travelled over my hip, down to my thigh and back up. I felt a heat at my back and knew that he had moved closer, eyes still wired shut as I dared not open them. As I tensed to roll over under his grasp his breath was suddenly on my ear. His words were void of all sound, nothing but the humid sensation creeping around the shell of my ear and down my neck, playing to the notion that he was speaking._

_His voice... _

_The velvety baritone filled every corner of my mind, enveloping my thoughts as if they no longer belonged to me._

_Such familiarity..._

_His words softly echoed as they commanded my attention, politely suggesting that I heed his explanation. “Let this be the proof you need. Three nights you’ll be tested. Should you fail, I will damn you. Should you succeed, the place by my side will be filled by the most worthy.”_

_Heavy emphasis rang on the last word, leaving an air of confusion in my understanding. As I opened my mouth to speak, his rich chuckle rippled through my thoughts and silenced me. “Your understanding will come. Until dawn, do not open your eyes.”_

“_And what of speaking?” My voice was barely above a whisper, falling flat among the tension building in the otherwise quiet room. I could hear the smile creep into his tone as his reply sounded from the wall behind me._

“_Listening is more valuable than speaking.”_

_I compressed my eyelids tighter, having gained no more understanding outside of holding my tongue for the night. As he promised, however, time brought that which I sought. As I listened, visuals of my room painted themselves into my mind. Gentle patter of rain against the window, the hum of the maintenance room on the other side of the north wall. A single scratch against the wall behind me, followed by shuffling feet. A black void flitted about the image in my mind as I followed the sounds of the foreign being circling the three available edges of my bed. I felt a single finger trace down the side of my body, beginning at my crown and ending at my ankle. The touch would have shaken me had I not known it was coming, but as the night dragged on I followed his presence around my chamber and found his placement and touches of no surprise to me. I tossed and turned through the long hours, the feeling of being watched keeping my mind from ever reaching a state of peace to fall back asleep. No matter how his touch appeared through the night, however, I found a glaring truth:_

_I knew that touch._

_His weighing presence was one I’d felt for over a decade. His chuckle at my tension one that had played on my ears countless times over. Those hands... Smooth but calloused, gentle yet demanding... They were hands I’d felt caress my body in intimate ways that simultaneously stirred a heat between my legs and a yearning in my heart. Hands that should be a hundred miles away, not running against my body as if he were memorizing my curves by touch._

_The night was a tiresome torture but I knew I’d succeeded when I felt his air shift. No longer an aura of calculation and curiosity, but one of light satisfaction. For the final time that night, his warm breath feathered against my hair and announced his departure._

“_You did well.”_

I knew he was gone before my eyes opened, the greying hint of dawn toying with shadows in my room, yet was still disappointed to see no sign of my intruder. Everything was as I had left it, including the crushing weight of loneliness that followed me into slumber the previous night. His presence had become a comforting blanket that left me empty with the dawn, yet a nagging curiosity tugged at the back of my mind as I lied back down and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Would he really come back?


	2. Second Night

_Just as the night before I woke to his presence instead of his touch, and just as before, he coaxed my attention in the same manner. I welcomed the heat against my back this time. I held no fear against the ‘stranger’ at my bedside and pushed into his touch as his hands jostled the blankets against my skin. This time however, I felt him tug at my body, asking for me to lay on my back. I silently obeyed and was rewarded with fingers teasing at my hairline, brushing against my scalp but never giving the full satisfaction of his digits running through my locks._

_His face hovered over mine and I violently fought the urge to open my eyes and see the truth. Our lips were so close, I could feel it. I could break the rules I somehow knew existed and seek that brief moment of contact that I ached for, the exquisite taste of lips I’d grown so accustom and comfortable with._

“_Patience....” I heard his voice rumble lowly through my mind as the single word carried an air of promise. If I passed these tests would I be rewarded with the one I longed to see? His fingers continued to toy with my strands as he drifted through my mind. “Two more nights. Until dawn, do not open your eyes.”_

_I didn’t bother responding. I knew he sought my attention, not my words. I thought that the test would be the same but I was wrong. I was not bothered by being watched this time, and as I nodded my understanding of the task at hand his fingers finally plunged through my locks, lightly dragging his nails against my scalp. It had always been a quick way to put me to sleep but this was different. As if he were drugging me, I instantly fell into a dream that I quickly recognized was a nightmare. _

_Everything around me was pitch black but the darkness could not hide the sound. Something was behind me, rapidly gaining ground. I could feel its eyes, was being suffocated by its presence, and could feels its intent to kill me. Yet all I could do was run. It was a dream I’d had so many times before, but this time there seemed no end in sight. I did not falter in my steps, but I could tell I had no chance of outrunning it. The end came with a white hot pain through my midsection and I woke up gasping, wincing as hard as I could to keep my eyes shut._

_There was a weight next to me on the bed and I felt the gentle fingers through my hair. I could sense his body along mine, not touching but searing heat into my side and it was a comfort that grounded me. His voice melded with mine as we both repeated, “It was just a dream...” until I finally relaxed into the pillow. No sooner had I gained that comfort was it ripped away from me. His digits grazed against my skull and I was plunged into another nightmare._

_I was in a sick cycle of repeating my greatest fears through nightmares I’d had so many times before._

_Being hunted. Racing down a hallway with door slamming behind me. Standing in the middle of a forest, lost. Falling from great heights. Facing someone I can’t save dying._

_They all repeated, over and over. Every time I woke up, I fought with everything I had in me not to open my eyes so that my personal hell would be over. And every time his presence comforted me and his voice relaxed me, tricking me into thinking it would somehow be different this cycle. But it never was because I kept doing the same thing over and over again._

_ **Oh.** _

_I was thrown into darkness again, this time with a hint of purpose in the back of my mind. I could feel it coming up behind me, relishing in the hunt, wishing for the chase it knew I would give. This time I denied it. I balled my fists and turned in spot to face the unknown hunting me._

_The blackness melted away into the white hallway with endless doors. I could hear them slamming one by one, knowing they were coming closer. Knowing that if it caught up to be I would be trapped and forgotten. Yet I stood still. I did not move even as the doors on either side of me shut, and after what felt like forever the last door in the distance slammed and left me in silence. I was alone, but I was making progress._

_The door to my right creaked open and I stepped through it into the woods that I knew would be waiting for me. I fought the urge to sit down and cower, crying out for help. Wishing someone would save me. Wishing for a clear sign. I fought against wandering around in blind panic and instead I picked a direction, stayed as straight as I could and I ran. My feet ached, my legs screamed at me for rest, my sides were seizing, but I didn’t stop. Neither did the nightmares. _

_My perseverance brought me closer and closer to the edge of the forest I had been lost in, and as I burst through the treeline I found myself plummeting off a cliff. The contents of my stomach felt ready to come back up uninvited, but I suppressed them. I most often found myself screaming through this nightmare as I flailed around with my eyes shut, wishing I would hurry up and hit, but not this time. I forced my lungs to hold back the scream and I watched my impending doom. I steeled myself for the moment I hit the ground but it never came._

_What I thought to be solid ground opened up into a cement room as I slammed into it, with a single person laying in a pool of blood. I knew there was no way to stop the bleeding. There never was. I also knew that crying about it wouldn’t save them but that never stopped me every other time. It was time for me to face death. I fought every reaction in my body to turn away from the person on the floor. Every time I blinked they would carry a new face of someone who meant something in my life. People who I would one day have to face losing. I sat beside them and simply took their hand and waited. I could feel it coming and with a final exhale from us both, we were both gone._

A breath of relief filled my lungs as I completed the cycle and came back to reality. The hands in my hair were gone, the warmth I wanted next to me now a vacant spot on the bed, and his presence missing. There was no good bye, no assurance I had done well, but I had succeeded. Not once did my eyes open and I trusted that he would be back the next night.


	3. Third Night

“_I’ve been waiting for you.” I smiled, my voice gently breaking the midnight silence before he could even touch me. I listened for him and rolled onto my back to face him with closed eyes, awaiting instruction._

“_You did well.” His voice didn’t penetrate my thoughts this time and I could hear a hint of delight seeping into his words. “You listened, learned and you faced the unknown.” I dared hope that anticipation of the final night was gripping both of us and simply nodded in acknowledgement._

“_This is your last test. Until dawn, do not open your eyes. You must resist.” I felt his hand sink into the bed next to my pillow. The heat I so intimately desired poured from his frame as his face hovered above mine. He was so close I could smell him... If I reached up I could touch him... If I tilted my head up- I gasped softly as his nose delicately brushed against mine. It was the first time I’d been allowed to touch him, yet I knew I’d touched him countless times. His hand cupped the side of my face, brushing a thumb over my cheek bone as I nuzzled into his touch. I could place every calloused patch right where it should be and bit my lip and hummed in contentment. His hand slipped from my cheek and slid down my neck, leaving a burning trail through the middle of my chest as he pulled the covers away and left me naked in the dark. I silently begged for his hand to return... _

_I could still feel his breath on my lips and began to wonder what exactly I had to resist. I opened my mouth to speak but thought otherwise and promptly closed it. He made a small hum of curiosity, encouraging me to seek an answer. “How much do I have to resist?” I stuttered a sigh as his free hand brushed against the inside of my knee and began slowly moving up my thigh, stopping just short of the heat radiating from my nethers. He reached for my hand and gently pulled it up to his cheek, letting me freely caress his frame._

“_Whatever you want most.” He whispered and touched his forehead to mine. I let out a needy whine and twisted my head, diving into the crook of his neck with my mouth open and bit down. The taste of him between my teeth was intoxicating and I couldn’t stop my tongue from reaching out and licking the flesh I had trapped. He tasted just as I remembered, the same taste I longed for as the distance separated us for days at a time. His moan was a lustful melody to my ears and as he rutted against the bed his hand tightened against my waist, revealing the need within him was just as strong as within me. My skin was aflame with desire as I desperately whispered into his skin, “But I want you.”_

_The strained growl that followed made me grin, but his words instilled caution. “Then you are pushing your luck.” I sighed, pulling back and flopping against the pillow as I felt his heat return above me. His feathery touches were the cruellest form of teasing I could imagine but they did not stop. They never reached where I wanted them to but I never moved to make them. I refused to fail, even if I knew it was going to be a long night. At some point, exhaustion took me and I slipped into unconsciousness._

____++____

_I was roused from my sleep by soft laughing and hands lightly shaking me._

“_Open your eyes.”_

_After three nights of fighting to keep my eyes closed I hesitated before peeling my lids open. Dawn was filtering in through the pillows stacked against the window in lieu of blinds and as I rolled over I was greeted by hazel green eyes glowing ethereally in the low light of the early hour. His pale skin held an otherworldly vibration to it and at his back I could see two dark, looming shapes that seemed to be attached to him. Yet everything about him was the same as I remembered it. Every angle, curve and contour of his muscular exposed body exactly as I recalled._

_He held his hand out to help me out of bed and grinned. “You did well.” _

_I took his hand and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding on tight as he embraced me. Our naked bodies fused together where our skin touched and he cradled me with a tenacious sentimentality, winding a hand into my hair as if I wasn’t already anchored to him._

“_Ready?” His voice was barely a whisper but I nodded against his shoulder and closed my eyes, something deep inside telling me that it was expected for the next part of our journey. His hold on me shifted and I felt my feet leave the ground. The wind whipped around me and my insides felt like they’d been left on the ground with the speed in which we rose, but I waited patiently until he nudged the side of my head. As I opened my eyes I didn’t dare look down. It didn’t matter how high up we were, it only mattered that he had me in his arms. _

_I gazed into his eyes and he touched his forehead to mine. “Do you trust me?” He questioned, with a perk of his brow. I nodded and his lips pressed against mine. _

_It felt like I was consuming liquid fire. _

_My insides burned at an unbearable heat and my veins carried acid under my flesh. My nails dug into his skin as I was incinerated from the inside out, but served no purpose outside of marring his shoulders as he flung me into the air and watched me free fall. Clouds whipped by me as the infernal blaze peaked in my back and the ground came into view._

_But I had learned._

_I faced my impending death with defiance, sneering at the dirt threatening to collide with me. I was not ready to leave. I would not give up my time with him unfulfilled. Relief filled my body as the heat suddenly subsided and my velocity slowed significantly until I was hovering in the air. In my peripheral I could see honey blonde wings protruding from my back, beating steadily and holding my frame aloft. To my left I saw him drift on black wings lazily to my side, a proud smile on his face as he held his hand out. I place my hand in his and we looked at the buildings below. I tilted my head and a home in the distance erupted in flames. My eyes lazily drifted to a street and I watched with a childish glee as a colossal chasm opened up, swallowing cars and people alike. I gripped his hand tighter, grinning and relishing in the screams of terror I was causing and looked to see his eyes darting around the surroundings below. I watched intently as he caused his own chaos, a spark in his eye flickering with every life that was extinguished._

_He glanced at me and grinned, placing a soft kiss on my lips that contradicted anarchy below, and together we rained hell upon the world._


End file.
